My Sacrifice
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Both James Potter and Regulus Black know that if they go into that cave one of them isn't coming back out alive again. Regulus vows that he'd do anything protect the man he loves. Even if it means he has to sacrifice himself for said man's happiness and safety.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Games Night, Wacky Wandmakers, Hangman, Super Drabble Tag, and Coconut Smash on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Fall Bingo, and Shipping Wars on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Pop Figure Collection - Stormtrooper Glitter (word) fear, Stormtrooper Frozen (location) Azkaban, and Stormtrooper Metallic (trait) Obedient**

**Games Night - Dares (dialogue) "I love you..."/"No. No. No. Don't you dare."/"It's the only way."**

**Wacky Wandmakers - Pine wood (restriction) only Pureblood, and Jackalope antler core (character) James Potter**

**Hangman - R (animal) rabbit**

**Super Drabble Tag - Regulus/James (dialogue) "It's a slow and steady process. Bear with me here."**

**Coconut Smash - Coconut 15 (character) Regulus Black**

**Fall Bingo - 2D death, word count is 980**

**Shipping Wars - James Potter/Regulus Black aka Gryffindor/Slytherin Love, Fall Micro 2 List (sacrifice), word count is 980**

**Warning for death of an animal, and mentions of character death. I hope you all enjoy My Sacrifice.**

"It's a slow and steady process," Regulus says as he allows James Potter to lead him over to the couch. "Bear with me here. But this is something that I have to do."

James for his part looked confused. Something akin to fear rose in him as he looked at the frantic look on Regulus's face.

"Is this something that can get you sent to Azkaban?" James asked anxiety taking over where the fear left off. He couldn't see his Regulus lasting a moment in the icy cold prison with those Dementors feeding off him.

"No. But it's something I have to do in order to help most of the people I love." Regulus takes James's hand in his own thumb stroking over the skin of the knuckles in a soothing way.

James knows then and there that it is something to do with protecting him. Regulus doesn't say it but he knows the grey-eyed man can't proclaim his for him. He knows that it would be impossible for them to be together either way. His parents forced him to marry Lily. Not that either one of them love each other. He loves Regulus.

"What do you think you have to do to help the people you love most?" James asks as his blood freezes in his veins. Something tells him he doesn't want to know what the younger man has to do. Something cold and forbidding is telling him if he doesn't stop Regulus right now the other man won't come back to him alive.

"I've found a way to stop him, James," Regulus says with a smile spreading across his face. "I've found a way that we can kill him for good but first I have to go and retrieve something of his from this cave…."

"Regulus, you can't…."

"Trust me on this, babe," Regulus says bending to kiss the knuckles of the man he loves more than life itself. "I can save you. I can save you and Lily from his wrath."

"You don't have to, Reg." He can see now that Regulus won't be dissuaded from his current course of action. "We can come up with another plan. We come up with a plan that is dangerous and won't get anyone killed. I don't want your death or anyone else's on my head. Please, Reg…."

"I'm going," Regulus says standing to leave. "If I don't make it back…."

"I'm coming with you then," James cuts him off. If Regulus is set on being a damned fool than James is going to go with him and try to save his life it he can. "I won't hear another word against. It's either we both go or neither of us goes." James folds his arms in a way that reminds him of Lily and wonders if that means he'd be the wife if he and Regulus were to be married.

Regulus sighs but in the end he knows that there is no fighting his way out of bringing James with him.

The two men apparate out to a sandy beach and under any other circumstances James would have loved to have been on this beach with Regulus. It would made him very happy. But then again he remembered why they were there to begin with.

"...if anything should go wrong," he hears Regulus whisper quietly to the Black family house elf Kreacher.

He sees Kreacher nod. Ever the obedient house elf that he's always been. Of course Kreacher would do whatever Regulus wanted him to do.

"We need blood," Regulus says as he takes a knife from an undisclosed location on his person. He's about to cut himself when James offers up another option.

"You could use the rabbit," James says pointing to a rabbit hopping along the dunes. "Unless it's stated it has to be human blood."

"I don't think it is."

He takes the rabbit and with a sense of sadness he performs a killing curse quietly so that James doesn't hear it. He doesn't want the rabbit to suffer. He doesn't want James to feel bad about this poor animals death either. He can claim that it died from the injury. Taking the bleeding rabbit he presses the blood to the rock face that hides the cave.

"Is that for real?" he hears James's awestruck voice.

"It is." If it weren't for the fact that the most evil wizard in the world had performed this magic at the tender age of sixteen Regulus would be awestruck too. "Let's just get this over with." He tries to keep the sense of destiny out of his voice. He's the obedient soldier and Pureblood to the world but he can't be that now. He's doing the right thing for the first time in his life. He's doing the right thing for the man he loves.

James feels like he's going through everything in slow motion. The boat ride to the little island. Climbing out onto the shore and watching as Kreacher goes to the bowl.

"I love you…." Regulus begins and sounds just like saying good-bye.

"No. No. No," James cries as though begging Regulus to reconsider. "Don't you dare, Regulus. I won't ever forgive you if do."

"It's the only way," Regulus says before everything goes black.

James blinks his eyes open a few hours later to find a sobbing Kreacher kneeling over him outside his house in Godric's Hollow. He doesn't need Kreacher to say what happens the look on the house elves face says it all. Regulus sacrificed himself to save James and Kreacher. His Regulus was no more.

**I'm sorry this one isn't as fluffy as most of my normal work but this was just begging to be written. I hope you all enjoyed My Sacrifice.**


End file.
